Zombapocalypse
by XxAlexander TerrorxX
Summary: The world's ending but not in the way you think. Zombies everywhere and spreading fast, if someone gets bit they change automaticly unless they were born with an immunity to the infection. PLease R


Zomapocalypse

**By: Lorenzo Robinson**

**Chapter 1: Invasion in New York**

"Jessica get upstairs now," I said. Three more zombies ran through the door, I shot two with my .9 mm Beretta, I tried to shoot the other but I was out of bullets so I threw it at the zombie, who got mad and rushed at me, I tried to punch the zombie but missed and the zombie bit my left forearm. I cried out in pain then I pulled one of the shotguns off my back and blew the zombies head of with my arm still intact. I started to go upstairs when I heard a chainsaw running, I turned around and pointed my shotgun at the door. Just then Jason, Cassandra, and Samantha ran in the house, Jason had a chainsaw in his hand.

"What the hell, Jay? I 'bout killed you," I said.

"Sorry X but there's a shitload of undead coming we got some ammo and food, but no guns," Jason said.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back without any guns?" I asked.

"Yeah but we barely made it out alive Cassie got bit, but she didn't change and Sam almost got bit," Jason said.

"How long would we last here?" I asked.

"About five, maybe six minutes," Jason said.

"Even with our arsenal?" I asked.

"What have we got?" Jason asked.

"We got everything upstairs," I said walking up the stairs.

"Okay then," Jason said when we got upstairs.

"We have five pump-action single barrel shotguns, six .357 Magnums, six AK-47s, three .50 cal sniper rifles, twelve MP5s, twelve Uzis, twenty-four Glocks, twelve 9mm berretta, and two Colt 9mm SMGs," I said showing Jason the cases of weapons we got from a military vehicle outside.

"Wow that's good but we won't hold out long with this stuff," Jason said.

"So we divide them up evenly and head somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," Jason said.

"I want to carry some heavy firepower," Cassandra said. It was the first time she had said anything since her, Jason and Samantha had got back to the house.

"Okay u can have an AK, a Colt SMG, two Berettas, two MP5s, two Uzis, a .357 Magnum, and four Glocks," I said handing Cassandra a duffle bag with the guns in it.

"Thanks," She said taking the bag and walking into the hall way.

"Okay here which ever bag has your name on it is the one you take with you," I said putting four more duffel bags on the floor.

"Carry it like a backpack it'll make it easier for travel," Cassandra said walking around looking out the windows.

"We're surrounded," Matthew said running back upstairs.

"Shit they're here we have to go now," Jason said.

"Okay let's go out that window," I said pointing at the window across the hallway.

"Alright everybody get two glocks and put them on your waist when we go out this window if there are any zombies down there we'll be prepared," Jason said. He jumped out the window and yelled clear so the rest of us quickly jumped out the window, except me and Cassandra.

"We're gonna put some distance between us and them," I said.

"You guys go on ahead we'll be behind you in a few minutes," Cassandra said out the window.

"Okay be careful," Jason said. And with that he and the others ran off in to the woods.

"What's your plan Xayne?" Cassandra asked.

"We're gonna blow this place up," I said placing some C-4 and some claymores around in all the rooms.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy?" Cassandra asked.

"Maybe a little," I said knocking down the barricade that separated the upstairs from the downstairs.

"What the hell now they're gonna swarm on us like ants!" Cassandra said.

"That's my plan," I said.

"What are we gonna do when they come up here?" Cassandra asked.

"We jump out the window and blow this place to hell," I said. Just then about three hundred zombies stormed in the house I grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her to the window.

"Okay when I say I want you to jump out this window and meet me by the window Jason went out," I said.

"But what about you?" Cassie asked concern thick in her voice.

"I have to make sure that at least half of them die," I said.

"Okay promise me I wont lose you, baby," Cassie said.

"I promise," I said kissing her.

"I love you Xayne," She said.

"I love you too, Cassandra," I said. I looked at the stairs and the zombies had started to come up the stairs.

"Now go," I told Cassie. She ran and dove out the window I looked out the window to make sure she was okay and I saw her run towards the window I told her to go to.

"Okay it's just me and you now," I said to the zombies.

They ran at me but I ran towards the window Cassie was waiting at and I activated the explosives then dove out the window. As I went out the window the force from the explosions propelled me to the ground faster, and I landed on my shoulder which then popped out of place. I screamed in pain but Cassie put her hand over my mouth before I could draw any attention to us.

"Shh you have to be quit if u wanna put some distance between us and them now hold still," She whispered popping my shoulder back in place.

"Damn that hurts," I said standing up.

"You okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine we should get going," I said.

"Alright," Cassie said. She started to walk towards the woods that Jason and the others went thorough but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I just think you should wear these for now," I said handing her a pair of jeans.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't think running in that skirt is very easy," I said.

"Yeah you're right it's not," She said taking the pants and going behind a tree to put the jeans on. She came back and handed me her skirt.

"Okay now let's go," She said. I put the skirt in my backpack and we ran through the woods for awhile but we had to take a break after about half an hour.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Besides being tired, dirty, hungry and hot? Yeah I'm fine," Cassie said. I reached in my backpack and pulled out some stuff wrapped up in foil.

"Make a small fire, big enough to cook this stuff but small enough to not attract attention," I said.

"Okay," Cassie said. So she started the fire and I cooked the food while she took a short nap. I thought about the day that all this happened, it was five days ago…

The alarm went off for me to wake my sister, Kimberly, up so she could get ready for work. I turned the alarm off and went to Kim's room, I knocked on the door. There was no answer. So I opened the door and there she was lying in the bed with her boyfriend, Timothy.

"Kim wake up it's 5:30," I said.

"Alright already I heard you knock," She said.


End file.
